Crimson Angel
by scarhead
Summary: Weird story from Dota's POV. Nobody ever writes about Dota, it's not fair... Rated PG13 for NCS in Layer 2.
1. Layer 1

crimsonangel

Disclaimer: I wish I did, but I don't own Dota or any of the Bakuretsu Hunter charas or the show or anything like that. But this story? That's MINE. ^^  
  
I have no idea what to say about this story, so just... read it. And then review it. ^^  
Layer 2 coming soon._  
  
  
_**Layer 1**_  
  
Momma?   
  
Millefeuille?   
  
Anyone?  
  
Everyone left me alone... I've never been alone before...  
  
Where is everyone? Where am I? This isn't the church... Something's wrong. My wings hurt... Blood? I'm **bleeding?** Aaaahhh! I'm **bleeding!!!** What happened??? Someone help me!! Somebody help! I can't be alone! Moooommmmmaaaaaaa!!!!  
_  
Her beautiful purple hair fell down to her chest, covering her eyes. Shaking her head, she looked around. Darkness. She could see nothing in the utter black. The only sound was the drip of the blood falling from her previously perfect, white, angelic wings to the ground. The bitter cold of the air around her bit into her flesh, tearing at her like organized torture. The pain, the cold, the blackness... it was too much for her. Collapsing into a heap of flesh and blood-drenched feathers, she drifted out of the world of consciousness.  
  
****************  
  
_Momma? Is that you? Are you coming to rescue me, Momma? Take me home, Momma...  
_  
It wasn't enough light to see by. A pinpoint, really. But it gave her hope. Hope that was to be crushed flat in the next two seconds.  
  
  
  
_Who...? _  
  
So _nice_ to see you, Dota. How _is_ your Momma? The voice snickered and drew closer. Whimpering, Dota lifted her head. Dim light filled the small room, if it could be called a room, now that she saw it in its entirety. It was more a cave, a dismal cavern of sorrows where she was being held prisoner by an evil she thought was gone forever.   
  
Did you miss me, Dota? Because I missed you... All of you, you pathetic little whimpering fools...  
  
The figure attached to the voice came toward her and leaned his face down to hers. He was full of such anger and evil that Dota squeaked in fear.   
  
What's wrong, Dota? Frightened? Of _me??_ Letting out a strain of maniacal laughter, the large, dark man backed away and outstretched his arms, creating a black, sphere of electricity and raising it over his head with a glare in his eyes.  
  
screamed Dota, trying to get to her feet and failing miserably. Don't... don't hurt me... please...  
  
You beg my forgiveness, _girl?_ Dota lowered her head. The man laughed. You ask forgiveness of _me_ after what you people have done to me? Oh no... you shall all be punished! No one shall be forgiven!!  
  
Watching Dota shiver on the cold floor, he held the growing sphere of electricity high above him.   
  
Zaha Torte forgives NO ONE!!!!!


	2. Layer 2

crimsonangel_2

**Layer 2**  
  
Closing her eyes and waiting for the blast, Dota trembled in fear on the hard ground. It wasn't fair. She hadn't even done anything to him... why was he coming for _her? _   
  
_Why am I not dead yet...?  
  
_Dota opened her eyes a little. Bursting out into maniacal laughter, Zaha Torte lowered the sphere of evil sorcery, and it dissipated.   
  
You amuse me, girl. No no, little one... don't expect me to let you off that easily.  
  
_What does he mean, easily? _  
  
If death was the easy way out, what was the hard way? What was Zaha going to do? She was so frightened, she could hardly speak. He had grown more powerful; that was obvious. Momma had sent him away... not many people could get past Momma. But then, he wasn't a person. He was a monster.  
  
The pain from Dota's wings surged all through her body as Zaha stared at her. Why was he staring like that? It was a look she had never seen, an evil that even Zaha Torte had never shown her. Scared out of her mind, she tried to speak, with great difficulty.  
  
W... Wha... What are you going to d...do? Tears were streaming down her face, and the sight of them made Zaha snicker. Still staring, his mouth broke into an evil grin that seemed to cover his face.   
  
Advancing toward her, he loosened his cape and bent his horrid face down to hers. He laughed. _Do?_ Dota, my _pet,_ in due time, you will see what I will _do._   
  
_Pain..._  
  
W...why? Why n..now? W..why me? She tried to stand, but failed, falling back down in a heap of blood and tears.  
  
Zaha laughed again. Would he never stop that awful laughter?   
  
Do you know where that Momma of yours sent me?  
  
Dota shook her head, but she didn't know if it was in response to the question or just violent trembling from fear and cold.  
  
For years, decades, I have been wasting away, far away from all human contact. The dimension where I was sent was bitter cold, like this room, and the time flowed differently, so that even though you have not experienced that much time since I was gone, it has been an eternity for me.  
  
I'm s..sorry...  
  
Sorry? _Sorry?_ You, my poor pathetic girl, are not sorry. You don't know a thing about sorry. Nor about me.  
  
I don't claim to--  
  
Nor about being alone. You have never been alone. I hate you for that.  
  
_That's why he hates me? Because I have people that love me?  
_  
Yes, Dota. Many people care for you, and no one for me. You are a perfect angel... well not so perfect now!   
  
Her wings had not stopped bleeding; the blood was staining her light blue dress and matting her purple hair. Zaha stepped forward, coming within inches of her, and took off his cape.  
  
Well, Dota...  
  
_What is he doing...? Momma... Momma, where are you!?  
  
_If no one will give me the love I need... He loosened the collar of his shirt and bent down toward her. ...then I will take it! I WILL TAKE YOUR LOVE!!   
  
Grabbing Dota, he pulled her to his body, ripping her dress. She screamed, unable to resist his strength.  
  
_Momma! Help me... Momma...  
  
_Noooo!! You... you... NO! STOP!!!!   
  
Stop?? But the fun is just _beginning_, my _dear._  
  
************************  
Author's Note: I'm not very good with ratings... if you think that I should up the rating to R because of the NCS, just review and tell me so. --Keiyde Ogma-Myst  
  
  



End file.
